


Menage a 8lah

by tappret43



Series: A Day In the Life of the Washington Sburbs [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Humanstuck, Lesbian flirting, Poorly translated French poetry, Threesome - F/F/F, alternate universe - post-Game, get ready, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tappret43/pseuds/tappret43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate title: 'Is It Still Cheating If She Wants To Sleep With You, Too?'</p><p>A series of Vriskanrose shenanigans.</p><p>The love triangles are off the charts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menage a 8lah

**Author's Note:**

> You caught me. Vriskanrose is my one true weakness.
> 
> Enjoy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Rose sat in the back of the room, trying to get some reading done amongst the deafening banter of students and the distracting exaggerated gestures of the actual deaf students near her. She sunk lower in her seat and prayed for the teacher to walk in and shut everyone up. Pulling the book up to hide her face, she tried to finish the paragraph she was on, but it was helpless. She simply couldn't concentrate.

“Psst! Lalonde!” A whisper caught her attention and she peeked up from her book, looking around left and right before realizing the sound was coming from behind her. She turned in her seat as far as she could without too much discomfort and saw Vriska leaning forward on her desk, holding up a folded piece of looseleaf paper.

“Your girlfriend wanted me to give you this,” Vriska loudly chewed her bubblegum as she dropped the note onto Rose’s desk. Rose turned red and watched as the girl traced her finger along the pencil marks already made by students over the years. Rose studied Vriska quizzically and smiled a bit when her long blonde hair fell from her ponytail into her face. Vriska haphazardly tucked it behind her ear and took the opportunity to adjust her glasses. Rose looked down at the paper and hummed at the shimmer of the familiar green pen, winning back Vriska’s attention.

“What is it this time? More nerdy poetry?”

Rose blushed again and held the paper up to cover her face. Holding it a little further back, she began to read.

 _“Certains soirs, il serait assis avec elle_  
_sous le ciel, en regardant les étoiles_  
_Elle se perdre dans les moments_  
_et il n'a jamais pu faire sortir_  
_si elle regardait les étoiles  
_ou si les étoiles regardaient elle”__

__

-Mohammed Abrar Ahmed, Les Étoiles Regardant

As Rose read and grinned in pure joy at the words, Vriska peeked over her desk and stuck her tongue out.

“Oh, boo. It's in French this time,” she groaned, crossing her arms as she fell back into her seat. She popped a bubble with her gum and played with her hair. “Could you two get any gayer?”

“Probably not,” Rose said as she shrugged. She looked across the room at Kanaya and waved to her, both trying to keep themselves from absolutely beaming. Rose picked up a purple pen and began composing her own note:

 _Amour,_  
_Vous êtes la lumière que je vois_  
_Vous éclaircissez même les jours les plus sombres de moi_  
_Je l'avais cherché partout_  
_avant que je vous ai vu là à attendre_  
_Quand je regarde dans tes yeux_  
_Je me suis retrouvé à nouveau  
_Parfois je viens défait  
_Se demandant si je raté une___

_-Jay Long, Mon lumière_

She briefly pressed her new note to her lips before folding it and handing it to Vriska.

“Could you deliver this for me, please?” Vriska frowned and almost looked disappointed before taking the note and extending her arm out to hand to Kanaya, who was eagerly awaiting her response. Rose beamed when she saw Kanaya’s face light up upon unfolding the paper.

 _Bunch of sixth graders_ , Vriska thought as she turned her head back down to her own paper. No real couple is that happy every goddamn second of the day. She frowned and scribbled some jumbled lines of her own poetry. It wasn't nearly as eloquent as Rose’s or Kanaya’s, half the “i”s not dotted and nothing capitalized. Better to try and fail spectacularly than to never try at all. For someone who made everything in her life exclusive, she hated being left out quite a lot.

Satisfied, she copied down her final product onto a post-it note and reached forward to stick it on Rose’s desk. _How's that for romantic poetry?_ She sat back and watched as Rose peeled the paper off of the desk and lifted it up to read.

A moment later, Rose turned back in her seat to face Vriska, still holding the sticky note. “Vriska, are you– dare I say– flirting with me?” Vriska smirked and thoughtfully chewed her gum before responding.

“Well, the note says it all. Nothing more, nothing less.” Rose narrowed her eyes at the girl and looked back down at the small piece of paper.

“So you're just casually playing off giving me an invitation to, and I quote, ‘have one (1) night with me to do whatever you want’?” Vriska shrugged.

“Well, duh I'm being casual. It _is_ casual.”

“You're flirting with me!” Rose held the note out for Vriska to see. Vriska scoffed and pushed it away.

“I'm not asking you out, Lalonde. It's just a friendly proposal.”

“So you want to be my friend with benefits?” Vriska snickered at that, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Well, if you want to put it that way. There was nothing inherently sexual about my note to you.”

“What am I supposed to interpret this as, then? What do you mean ‘whatever I want?’” Rose frowned, looking back at the note and holding it at different angles as if there were some sort of invisible ink she was missing.

Vriska leaned forward and plastered on her most innocent girl-next-door face. Rose felt her face flush and quickly glanced over at Kanaya, who was (fortunately) looking away and talking to another student.

“It means,” Vriska purred, so close now that her nose brushed against Rose's cheek, “that you have one night to do whatever you want with me.” She held herself up with her elbows on the desk as she leaned closer so she could whisper in her ear.

_“Kanaya doesn't have to know.”_

Rose swallowed dryly and squeezed her eyes shut tight. _No, I can't. I couldn't._ She damned herself for biting her lip and feeling a wave of disappointment throughout when Vriska pulled away.

Maybe she could...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm procrastinating finalizing chapters for my other fic so here you go.


End file.
